Lightning Sword Born from Enlightenment and Strong Desires
Summary Lightning Sword Born from Enlightenment and Strong Desires born after grid combine the red lightning summoning bead with the enlightenment blade. The base damage of the weapon was increased by 8%, there was additional lightning damage and an option to summon a red lightning bolt. Grid enhancement to +4 after more 50 fails, even after his 'good luck' stat had reached 631 points.Chapter 928 Description Sword Born from Enlightenment and Strong Desires Rating: Myth |-|+0= Durability: 1,660/1,660 Attack Power: 3,780 * 20% increase in physical attack power. * 20% increase in magic attack power. * 30% bonus fire attribute damage. * 30% bonus dark attribute damage. * 15% bonus lightning attribute damage. * Deals an additional 50% damage to sacred beings. * There is a certain probability of flames (large) being released when attacking. * There is a low probability of illusions being released when attacking. * There is a low probability of summoning a red lightning bolt when attacking. * There is a certain probability of a black flames explosion when attacking. * The skill 'Enlightenment' is created. * The skill 'Ecstasy of Desire' is created. |-|+1= Durability: 1,660/1,660 Attack: 3,780+189Chapter 855 * 20% increase in physical attack power. * 20% increase in magic attack power. * 30% bonus fire attribute damage. * 30% bonus dark attribute damage. * 15% bonus lightning attribute damage. * Deals an additional 50% damage to sacred beings. * There is a certain probability of flames (large) being released when attacking. * There is a low probability of illusions being released when attacking. * There is a low probability of summoning a red lightning bolt when attacking. * There is a certain probability of a black flames explosion when attacking. * The skill 'Enlightenment' is created. * The skill 'Ecstasy of Desire' is created. |-|+4= Durability: 1,660/1,660 Attack: 4,611Chapter 928 * 20% increase in physical attack power. * 20% increase in magic attack power. * 30% bonus fire attribute damage. * 30% bonus dark attribute damage. * 15% bonus lightning attribute damage. * Deals an additional 50% damage to sacred beings. * There is a certain probability of flames (large) being released when attacking. * There is a low probability of illusions being released when attacking. * There is a low probability of summoning a red lightning bolt when attacking. * There is a certain probability of a black flames explosion when attacking. * The skill 'Enlightenment' is created. * The skill 'Ecstasy of Desire' is created. It is a blade that will become a myth beyond a legend. The owner of this blade will leave countless achievements and will be the protagonists of hymns that future generations will sing. Of course, this is a story for when the blade is attached to a handle. It isn't possible to use the blade with no handle. The blacksmith Grid has surpassed the skills of a god and has shared his enlightenment and aspirations with others. The blinking flames on this silvery blade show an artistry that is rare even in dragon lairs. The hidden function of 'black flames' has been implemented because the features of Belial's Horn have been drawn out to the extremes. The explosion of black flames will ignore all fire resistance and dark resistance of the target and will ruin the area. Conditions of Use: Under the premise that a handle is attached, the three highest ranked use of each class in which a sword can be equipped. Weight: 1,999 Related Topics * Item Reconstruction * Blade Born from Enlightenment and Strong Desires * Red Lightning Summoning Bead Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Myth Items